clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Penghis Khan
Penghis Khan might be a species of a penguin called "Little Penguin". It's the smallest penguin species in the world -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 07:56, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Child Shouldn't he have one child? Genghis Khan had one. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 00:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Make it Napoley Bonapart. --Icmer In Nyc 00:26, 23 November 2008 (UTC) History I think it's about time for someone creative to write a history for Penghis Khan. Hmm Penghis Khan is funny...How do I load pictures onto it? I have a picture of him whacking a penguin with a mullet. prank replaces mullet with pirahna fish anomonyous pranker Taking the Mick? Is this taking the Mick of the name, Khan? Because Khan is an Indian name. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) PENGHIS KHAN SAYS THAT IS ANOTHER WORD FOR MONGOLIAN RULER, WHATEVER THAT IS! Come and PWN Penghis Khan, Please come help me PWN the TerraMounts in the war I have Raged! Please Respond Soon. PWN The Terramounts --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Oh Absolute PWNing Emperor Khan of West Pengolia!! PLEASE!! THE TERRAMOUNTS AND EUPHORIANS NEED HELP! WE DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH PWNAGE TO DEFEAT THE SWISS! WE NEED MORE PWNAGE POWERS! And no one PWNs AS MUCH AS YOU DO! PLEASE!! Swiss Ninja Actually, I think you have one more title than me, and that is Pengis the PWNer. I am afraid of your fish. Especially a metal fish! You PWN more than I do!!! Help us PWN! The UCSN is small. We need more help. --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 15:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) SURRENDER!! Penghis Khan, I am ready to launch deletion missiles at Pengolia!!! Surrender and give up your fish, or I'll fire!!!!! If don't surrender, I will fire the missiles, and open Burger Khans all across the nation!!!! MEAT PWNS YOUR FISH!!! --Walrus1 Xorai belives in your PWNNESS I shall give you this *gives small bag of coins* Xorai 03:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank you your royal most awsome pwnfulness! -Kiysha FACE MY FIRE! Wanna join us? Feel free to join us. We will destroy anyone you want out of your path or we want out of our path as long as the one you want us to destroy is evil. --Flywish's Army (Talk to us all here) (Talk to our leader here) Where do you get your fish? And can you give me one? I really want to slap Doctor Surray with one. You pwn so you can buy my inventions for free. 12yz12abs a goody two shoes! hey Penghis Khan, if you slap 12yz12ab ill compliment you in 4 ways you never heard of, clean your fish, make it 10x eaasier to lift, make you look for PWMsum (AS IF! your to pwnign to make more lookign pwnsum already) and cally ou awsome. -Surray No im not I hate darktan I will compliment you in 5 ways,clean and polish your fish,make it 20x easier to lift,give you all my inventions for free and make you look EVEN MORE PWNSOME!! EGO ALERT EGO ALERT! -Zenny 100X EASIER TO LIFT! 10 COMPLIMENTS, AND MAKE YOUR FISH VEYR STINGY! -Surray 200000x EASIER TO LIFT! 100 COMPLIMENTS AND MAKE YOUR FISH POISONOUS! -12yz12ab 12yz12ab thats impossible, 100 compliments? doubt it, and i doubt he wants to mruder peopel. -Surray Hi. I PWNed walrus1 today! Check this:Talk:Walrus1 P.S. YOU PWN!